


Why can't i be like all of you?..

by cuddlytuggie



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlytuggie/pseuds/cuddlytuggie
Summary: Another venting story.. I'm in a very dark place abd need to get this off my chest..
Kudos: 2





	Why can't i be like all of you?..

(Why can't I be like all of you?)

Juniper was siting solitary in his shed whimpering, "why..why can't i just be like all of you?".. he asked the sky with tears coming into his eyes. Junpier's face went red with sadness as the tears trickled down his cheeks, "Why?.. why must i suffer.. why.. what have i ever done to deserve this torture?!" he shouted, eyes clenched tightly as he shouted with desperation and hoplessness into the sky. "IT'S NOT FAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!".. Junpier cried, his heart was beating like a thousand drums at once, as he felt pain and anguish as he tried to swallow. "OWWW!!".. poor Juniper cried, feeling nerve pain, the sensation was nothing less then excruciating and felt as though something was carving into his soft palette "CURSE THIS DAMN THING, WHY COULDN'T I HAVE BEEN BUILT NORMAL LIKE ALL OF THE OTHER ENGINES?!" exclaimed the poor engine..


End file.
